Dimortal high
by ishipselary
Summary: Tris starts high with her best friends Christina, Annabeth, and Simon. Everything goes as planned untill she meets an older boy or two. This story also has Mortal instruments and other random characters I add in.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris pov **

The first day of grade nine came way too soon. I was getting used to seeing Christina, Simon, and Annabeth everyday to just do whatever.

I got my schedule for classes and I have math with Chris, english and science with Annabeth, and woodshop with Simon. Simon and I are both not very excited for that, we are taking bets on who will lose their fingers first. I happy that I have all my classes with friends I would die with out them.

I have two different outfits picked out for my first day. Black skinny jeans with a black high low shirt- see through back with a skull on the front- and a leather jacket. Or I have a blue ruffle top with a black pencil skirt. I think I want to go for a more bad ass look.

My phone started ringing. Its Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth. What's up?"

"I want to know if we should do the sweet-and-innocent-but-I-will-destroy-you or the bad-ass look?"

Thats why I had to opposite looks picked out I had forgotten about Annabeth.

"I think bad-ass would look cooler but all sweet would scare people more."

"Ok do we will do the sweet and cute. See you at school."

"Yeah bye."

Well for another day leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2: First day

**Simons pov**

I spot Tris and Annabeth who both look very girly. Tris wears a short black tight pencil skirt and a blue ruffled tank top type shirt. Annabeth wears a red and yellow sun dress. Its weird neither of them are very girly especially Tris and thats why I love her. She could wear anything and look beautiful. I should tell her today first day of grade nine.

"Tris you look-"

"Don't even say anything." She seems a little mad like I was going to say something mean. "I was just going to say you look beautiful." Annabeth glared daggers at me. "You look e rally nice to Beth." I saved it oh yeah. She just punched me I so didnt save it.

"Dont call me Beth rat brain." I glared at Annabeth im not sure why but she always calls me rat brain, girls pesh.

"Hey lady's looking nice. Did you dress up just for me?" The blonde haired boy placed his hands on Annabeths hips and pulled her close to him.

"Hey back off creep." I told him as I ripped his hands off her.

"Oh im sorry do you get first dibs on them? Hey four check these ones out they are nice." The blonde haired kid called over his friend. I would fight them to teach them to stay away but they are both very muscular and im very not muscular. Brains before bronzes right?

"Jace leave the poor girls alone. Im sorry my friend is such a pig. I'll get a leash for him."

the brunette actually looked sorry but the blondes eyes just light up.

"Only if she gets to hold onto the leash." He pointed to Annabeth who haddnt a dirty look on her face.

"Only if I can choke you with it." A huge smile was plastered to his face.

"Kinky I like it." With that the brunette dragged the blonde away by his shaggy hair.

**Christina pov **

I couldn't find anyone before class but at least I know Tris will be in math with me. I walk into class and saw her sitting at a two person desk alone, I scramble over to sit beside her.

"I couldn't find you or Simon, or Annabeth. Where were you guys?" She got a weird look on her face like something bad happened.

"Your lucky you didnt find us. There was this blonde guy that came up to us and was being all pervy. I will point him out if... I...see...HIM." She pointed to the door and there was a blonde guy alright probably the hottest blonde guy. His hair is long and shaggy but just messy enough to look like he doesn't care without it being to overwhelming. His eyes are gold? Thats so strange but really nice. He's wearing a tight shirt so I can see all his mussels.

"Christina are you listening he's bad don't go near him." I looked back at Tris she was death glaring th boy. He took a seat behind me.

"Alright everyone quiet. I'm ." Hates kids? Really? Whatever im just going to tune her out.

"Jace Herondale again. You should try harder sir." Again? He mist have failed.

"I had to fail or I wouldn't be able to see your pretty face." He is creepy. I look at Tris and she gives me a look that says see hes dirty.

"Thin ice Herondale. Where was I. Persassious-"

"Its Perseus and I prefer Percy." The Per-whatever has shocking eyes they are the colour of the ocean.

"Yes ok. Christina-"

"Here." That was very fast she didnt even have time to say my last name.

"Beatrice Prior."

"I prefer Tris."

"Yes and I prefer not to teach grade nine and Jace but you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes you get what you need. Try in my class because you need this credit." Did she just? She so did. Tris bumped my elbow and gave me a weird look.

"Now I have written what you need to do on the board." She put like twenty questions on the board.

"Hey blondie can I borrow a pencil?" He jabbed Tris in between the shoulder blades. She swirled around and glared at him.

"No you can't you jerk." He looked kind of stunned.

"Well aren't you mean. Hey you are the girl from this morning you should be happy you had the pleasure to speak to me." Both Tris and I rolled our eyes.

"Happy? I feel like im going to get herpes just from talking to you." The whole class oohhed and one kid yelled burn. just looked up from her desk then went back to whatever she was doing.

"You know you look very cute and innocent all three of you do but you and the other blonde are just bitches. You im not sure about you havent really said anything." This guy is really passing me off now.

" You know what? You are just a sad boy who tries to cover it up by being a douche and trying to get all the girls. You cant just so you know. You...you...PANSYCAKE." Everyone is starring at me I guess I made a good impression. The blonde haired boy just looked at me. I sit back down in my seat because sometime during my rant I stood up.

"I don't think so C... who cares you're going to the office. We do not tolerate the P word." First day and im already in trouble. Great.


	3. Chapter 3: They did what?

**Annabeth pov **

Finally i get to talk to Tris. I wonder what her first class was like. When I walk into class the teacher has a seating plan I sitting near the front and one kid sit between Tris and I. When she walks in she looks at me all sad but I move over a seat to sit beside her.

"How was math?" I lost interest in the question as soon as I said it.

"Creepy pervy super hot blonde guy sits behind me." I made a gagging motion and we both laughed.

"Did he try to be pervy?" Tris' s eyes popped and nodded her head.

"Chris got kicked out of class cause of him. He wanted a pencil then realized that I was "one of the hot girls before class". She yelled at him and..." She made air quotations then looked around the room and whispered. "Called him a pansycake. " I gasped then had a laughing fit. By the time the boy who sat between us came in I was crying with laughter. Im not sure why I was laughing so much no one uses that, maybe its because she got kicked out for it.

"If I sit here will I have uncontrollable laughter?" The boy laughed awkwardly. I moved and he sat down. "Im Uriah by the way." Im not sure if he was talking to me or Tris.

"Im Annabeth and thats Tris." Tris waved at him with a little smile. I know what she is thinking, wow this kid is handsome. His brown hair falls perfectly and its not too short or too long. His face looks like it was made by angles. His eyes are dark and his skin is the perfect shade of tan.

"Ok students pick a song that you like on an emotional level and write a paper on it, one page. then bring a copy of it or sing it. Its due on friday." I know my song already 'Im slowly Turing into you' by the White stripes. The bell rings and now it lunch.

**Simon pov **

There's Christina and she looks pissed. I wonder what happened.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She gave me an angry smile.

"I got sent to the office beacuse I called some pervy blonde guy a pansycake." Pervy blonde guy? Is that the guy from this morning?

"So did you get in trouble?"

"No I told what I said and she never heard that word before so I didnt get in trouble." is supposed to be super smart I mean she's an Erudite or at least thats what her diploma says. She doesn't even know what a pansycake is shes truly not that smart.

"The powerful Erudite doesn't know what a pansycake is?" Christina has a blank look on her face. I guess she didnt think of that.

"Maybe she didn't graduate with an Erudite, maybe it was an Amity or Nephlim." Personally I couldn't see her with a Nephlim shes not at all artistic or an Amity shes not the happiest person.

"What do you want to graduate with Chris?" She took a moment to think about it.

"Humm either Dauntless or Candor." I could see her with Candor shes very honest. Dauntless I could see as well she very sporty and spunky.

"I want to do it with a Demigod." Christina rolls her eyes at me. I make a hurt face at her.

"Really? Thats the hardest one to get. You have to be brave, strong, and you have to price yourself by doing a 'quest'." The quest part would be very difficult but I could do it. Right? There's Tris and Annabeth. I think im going to buy everyone lunch today.

"Tris, Annabeth, and Christina Im going to buy you all lunch." They all hugged me. "Chris deserves it actually you all do but mainly Chris." They agree and we walk over to the cafeteria. We all get burgers and a pop. We were about to leave when the blonde found us.

"Hey blondie, blondie, brunette, and uh dude?" Why can't he leave my girls alone.

"Why can't you leave!" Christina snapped at him. Nice Chris mental high five.

"Hey hey don't be do mean. just wanted to buy you three a drink." Tris lifted her hand to him and showed him her pop.

"We have one look next time." Annabeth pipes us.

"If you don't want guys to be flirty and buy you drinks don't dress like whores." What did he just say!? I handed my stuff to Tris and nail this guy in the face. He falls backwards, his nose is bleeding.

"Lets go guys." We book it out of the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4: rgenstern

**Tris pov **

Annabeth and I head to science. We are paranoid that someone will see us and send us to the office. Kind of stupid but I mean first day don't want to get in trouble. There wasn't a seating plan this time so Annabeth and I took two desks beside each other. The Uriah kid was in this class with us too and he plopped down beside Annabeth.

"Is it ok that I can sit here?" His voice seemed shaky like he was afraid of talking to Annabeth.

"You can sit here as long ad your not afraid of me. Your voice was shaky." Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Uriah. He slammed down in his seat, looked Annabeth in the eyes all serious and said loudly.

"I ain't no pansycake." He laughed and so did we unsure if we should.

"Ahem. There is no need to raise your voice." The teacher said to Uriah but he just rolled his eyes.

"I am but you can call me Valentine or if you have a better name run it past me and I may allow you to call me that."

There was a knock on the door. Valentine opened the door and it was a very pale version of the green eyed kid from math.

"Sorry Sir same guys were in never mind." Valentine gestured to take the next to me. He sat quietly then said hello to me.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost." I whispered to him.

"Golden haired kid to unthinkable things." He wasn't whispering because Valentine came over.

"Golden haired kid? Does he also have golden eyes?" Percy -i think that his name- nodded his head.

"I will have to talk to him at home about this. Did anyo-" He got cut off by the class phone ringing. "Excuse me." He went over and picked up the phone .

"Hello. What happened to him? And the two girls did that? I can't leave class to help my son. Ok fine."

"It looks like you are not the only one with problems with my son." He turned to Percy who got even paler. "Ones named Annabeth and Beatrice need to come with me to the office once the art teacher gets here." There was a knock on the door and a lady came in.

"Get them to play get to know you games ok?"

"Sure thing Val." She nodded.

"Ok girls lets go."

**Jace pov **

If I wasn't so constrained o. stopping my nose from bleeding I would kick the carp out of the kid.

"Jace why?" Oh snap its my adoptive father. Oh he's so going to kill me.

"It wasn't my fault that crack job just randomly punched me." I try to sound very innocent to make him believe me.

"Well son I don't believe you seeing as a different student had a problem with you as well what did you do to him?" He must mean the green eyed kid. I so don't want to tell him.

"Well as you know all the people want me but he got a little too friendly so I told him no." I lied but hey worth a shot.

"I don't believe you. Why doesn't the boy and the two girls try explaining things." I looked at the girls giving them a 'im hit don't hate me look'.

"Simon was just sticking up for us. He was groping us this morning and during lunch he called us very bad things because we wouldn't let him buy us drinks." The bustier blondie just threw me under the bus. No dating them after this.

"Son why? You need to apologize right this instant!" Why is he shouting im the one with a possibly broken nose.

"So your just going to yell at me I have a BROKEN NOSE!" I shouted and the smaller blonde jumped behind the guy.

"Im going to interrupt to say that all four of you have detention." Damn is such a bat. "I will see you at 3:30 tonight.I will be calling your parents wait no you shall call them." My dad already knows so no need to call.

"I would like to call first." My dad gave me a look of disappointment.

"Sit down and be quiet Jace." Ohhh angry dad.

"Beatrice you may call first." So the small one is Beatrice. She whispered to her friends but she wasn't very quiet. 'what do I say to them' well how about I helped my dumbass punch a stunningly attractive kid in the face. They take forever to call and the one call Annabeth was teary eyed.

"See you all later." said as she flipped her blonde hair. Why is everyone blonde?

"I will see you all after to drive you home." My dad is so nice seeming. Why would he drive them home?


	5. Chapter 5: Detention

if there are any character that anyone wants me to add I totally will from a book or not. Im sorry if this chapter is shorter and last chapter I believe the title didn't work properly but its supposed to say .

* * *

**Simon pov **

When we walk into the detention room there was already two kids in there. One was a guy with long shaggy greasy hair with a lot of piercings. The other is a girl with big bushy red hair. They move closer together and start making out I really didn't need to see that. Jace walked in with .

"Eric and Clary break it apart." put her hands on their foreheads and pried them apart. Its really nasty to see the pda.

Annabeth, Trus and I sit in the corner and Jace sits with us too.

"Im sorry but I dont want to sit near my sitter. Her boyfriend is gross." jace looks at us with puppy eyes but then we hear a squeal.

"Aww Jacy what did you do?" She said like Jace was a toddler and he kind of is.

"I dont want to talk about Clarissa." He spat her name out like it was poison.

"Aww baby Jace got in twuble." Eric pinched Jaces cheek. I almost feel bad for him almost.

"Does dad know that you are here?" Jace gave his sister the death glare. "What did you do anyways?" Instead of talking she just made out with Eric.

"Thats what during class." Clary and Eric went back to their desk Eric sat in the seat and Clary sat on the desk top.

"I can't wait till she graduates." Jace mumbles.

"I think we all got off on the wrong foot how about you come over to my house this weekend bring some people no more than three. We can all play truth or dare and other games." Tris offered. I'm not sure how much I will like it. The truth or dare could be fun tho.

"That sounds fun Tris!" Annabeth squealed.

walked in I guess detention is over and its not that bad.


	6. Chapter 6: The games begin

**Tris pov**

A rather uneventful week after we friended Jace he's actually a sweet guy. Its finally the weekend and I have everything ready for when my friends get here.

The doorbell rings. Standing outside is Annabeth, Simon, and Chris. I let them in.

"So im still not sure about where the rest of your family is." Simon told me. Its not like I told you about a hundred times.

"Caleb is in his room my parents are out of town." I roll my eyes at him.

There is a knock at the door. Oh goodness I'm not ready for this.

"Hey Jace." There is a girl taller than me but shorter than the dark haired boy. She has short hair with aqua bangs and an eyebrow piercing. The boy next to her has black hair and black clothes and is tallish. The last boy has captivating blue eyes.

"This is Hazellyn, Nico, and Four." Why do his friends have such weird names?

"Come in and we can play truth or dare. Or a game showdown." Im trying to figure out what games we could play. Hickey callange, bed wed kill, spin the bottle, and truth or dare.

"How do we do that?." Nico asks softly I almost didn't hear him.

"We start of with be wed kill then we go to the hickey challenge then spin the bottle then uh seven minutes in heaven and lastly truth or dare. One person gets out in the first round then one more the next round then two then two more then the last two standing brawl it out in truth or dare." I have probably confused them in not very good at explaining.

"What's the hickey challenge?" Annabeth had a slight scare in her voice.

"Someone spins a bottle and instead of kissing you have to give the person a hickey." Annabeth looked horrified.

"Lets begin. I'll go first. Simon Tris, Annabeth and me. You only have ten seconds. Go." Jace asked Simon with a smile like he knew what he was going to say.

"Kill you, wed Tris, bed Annabeth. Ok Annabeth Four, Jace, Nico."

"um uh I uh oh no." Annabeth panicked and couldn't choose. We all laughed at her flusteredness.

"Sorry sweetie but you're out." Four told her she almost scwoled at him untill she realized who said it.

"Not fair I dont know you or Nico." She huffs and leaves the circle.

"I got the bottle who wants to go first?" I ask to the crowed. No one is answering it will probably be me. Four grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Christina.

"Come on right here." She says tapping her neck. Four crawls over to her and starts sucking her neck. When he's done she had a huge hickey. She spun the bottle and it landed on me. Great.

"Just get it over with Chris."I say as I move my collar. It felt weird having Christinas lips pressed to my neck but it didn't last long. My spin and it lands on Simon. He scrambles over to me and I give him a hickey.

"That felt weird." It sure did Simon it was like sucking my brother neck. Uhh shudders.

Simon spins and it lands on Jace.

"Im out." is the only thing simon said then he went to stand beside Annabeth.

"I shall go first for spin the bottle." Hazellyn says as we fix our circle. It spins and lands on Nico. She went in for a quick peck but ended up marketing out with him and im pretty sure he grabbed her boob.

"Someone's frisky." Christina whispers in my ear. I giggle and they break apart. Nico spins and it lands on Chris.

"Yeah I saw what you did to her so I dont think so." I dont blame Chris backing out. Jace spins the bottle and lucky me I get to kiss him. Not sure if I want ro but I do anyways. I was surprised when it wasn't a quick peck. He gently parted my lips and explored my mouth with his tongue. It was surprisingly a very good kiss. I spin and it lands on Four. I lean over to kiss him.

"Am I going to get a kiss like that?" What I wasn't even expecting that.

"I didn't know I was going to get a kiss like that I thought it was a quick peck." Four looks me dead in the eyes then says.

"im out then I wount do it if I front get a kiss like that." Four stands up and stands with Annabeth, Christina, and Simon.

"Now its seven minutes. The audience gets to pick the forst round." I say and they huddle in a group.

"Nico and Tris. Now if you refuse or dont do any kissing you out." I take Nicos hand and take him to my room. We just sat on my bed for the first minute silently.

"so uh should we?" Nico asks very quietly. I nod my head. I lean in and give him a quick peck in the lips. He looks at me then pushes me down on the bed. He's on top of me and he's passionately kissing me. His kiss is much better than Jaces. I explore his mouth with my tongue. I can feel him smiling through the kiss. He pulls back and I see his smile. His smile is amazing and I need more of him. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull his head down to mine. We begin to kiss again when we hear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TRIS!" Oh shit Caleb.

"We are playing seven minutes in heaven." Nico said as he jumped off me.

"I dont think so buddy." Caleb says as he pulls Nico out.

"Cool it Caleb. Its not like we were having sex." I have realized that was not a good choice of words.

"Well you were damn close." Caleb allows us to return to our friends.

"We are out Caleb caught us." I go and stand beside Annabeth Nico stands behind me and brushes his finger across the small of my back.

"Truth or dare Hazellyn?" Christina asks her.

"Dare I ain't no pansycake." Hazellyn said that word weird.

"I dare you to make a milkshake out of ketchup, milk, onion, garlic, cheese, and horseradish then make Caleb drink it." Her face pailed a little then she made the milkshake. She walked to Caleb room and knocked on the door.

"Hey I made you a milkshake to say sorry for what Nico did to Tris." She handed him the milkshake. He took a huge gulp then spat it on the floor. He handed the milkshake back and screamed at her.

We go back to the living room.

"Jace truth or dare?"I ask. I really hope he picks dare.

"Dare." He immediately regretted saying that before he even got the dare.

"Chug the rest of that stuff in fifteen seconds." He death glares me but it worth it. He grabs the cup and places it on his lips. He starts drinking it. He didn't get half way through before the time was up.

"Hazellyn you win. You can pick the movie." She looks pumped and picks the Nightmare before Christmas. Simon feel asleep with his head in my lap with his legs curled up in the couch and Annabeth had her arm between her head and Simon's knees. Christina had her head drapped over the side of the couch and her legs on Annabeths back and her feet resting on Simon's butt. Hazellyn was curled up in a ball on fours lap in the chair. Jace was sprawled out over the love seat. Nico feel asleep leaning against the couch with his head im in my knee.


	7. Chapter 7: Date to the dance

**Christina pov**

The week is almost over. Yes. Hopefully we can all get together again this weekend last weekend was fun. I thinks its bad but after last weekend I started to actually like Jace. Theres a 'get to know you' dance soon maybe I will ask him.

"Chris you are starring off to space. What are you thinking?" Tttrrrriiisss stop wrecking my thinking.

"What to order for lunch." Ya no I brought lunch. Haha oops.

"Oh I have to tell you something." Gossip I hope.

"Well what is it." Im kind of jumping a lot im do excited to know whatever this is.

"Booooo!" Hands grabbed me and I may have flown at Tris. Everyone is looking at me so I must have screamed.

"Sorry Chris I had too." Stupid Simon scaring me. Oh yeah hug me that will make me feel better.

"I hate you." He just laughs even more. "Tris what did you want to tell me?" She just looked at Simon.

"Fine fine I will leave I will be at the table over there with everyone else." Walking away about time.

"I got asked to the dance thing." I'm so happy for her.

"Who who who?!" Wow that sounded over eager.

"Jace." My heart just died. I act like im super happy but I want to kill her. We walk over to the table with everyone else. She sits beside Jace and he wraps his arm around her.

**Four pov **

I should ring his neck but she looks so happy. Im so pissed. Nico is waving his hands in front of my face so I assume he's trying to talk to me.

"What?!" That came out very snappy.

"I was just going to ask if you want some chocolate cake but now im not sure if im going to get you some." He crossed his arms over his chest and walked to the cafeteria.

"Wait Nico I will help you get some." Hazellyn jumped up to follow Nico. I have been friends with Nico since I was little and he actually seem upset when I snapped. Usually its hard to tell with him for normal people because he always looks sad but I can tell I did that.

"So Four what were you thinking about that made you snap?" Simon nudged my elbow. I scwoled at him. "Fine dont tell us."

"Annabeth do you have a date to the dance?" Tris asked I felt like demanding here to go with me.

"Maybe." She smiled they both giggled. "Uriah asked me."

"From English?" Tris seems very excited how great everyone gets a date but me not that I would want to go. Hazellyn and Nico came back and handed cake to everyone.

"Four come here I have to show you something." Not now Nico. Whatever I go see him.

"What?" I seem mean but I see something is wrong.

"Hazellyn isn't taking to me much like when we got the cake she ignored me. Its like she comes with me just so she can ignore me." Um what do I say.

"Why does it bother you that much?" I see in his eyes that the question struck hard.

"Because... because I love her." How could I be so stupid of course he does I should have noticed the way he looks at her.

"Ask her to the dance maybe that will make her stop." He walks over to her and she jumps up and hugs him I take that as a yes. now I just have to find a date.


	8. Chapter 8: the dance

Hazellyn pov

I invited all the girls over to my house to get ready for the dance. I do everyone's make up, Annabeth does everyone's nails, and Christina does everyone's hair. Tris wants to keep it natural so I give her a natural looking smokey eye and nude lip stick. Christina wants to keep it simple so she gets a one tone blue eyeshadow with a navy blue wing eyeliner. Annabeth didn't care what I did so I gave her dark eyeliner that makes her eyes pop. I give myself a purple smokey eye with dark purple lipstick. We all finally put our dress in. Mine is a shiny purple dress with black and purple lace puffing out around the bottom with black details stiches into the dark purple bodice. Christinas is a knee length simple light blue dress. Tris has a cream coloured laced dress. Annabeth wears a very tight light pink thigh lenght dress.

"This is going to be so much fun." Christina said with sarcasm.

"Oh Chris you are just mad beacuse you don't have a boy." Annabeth puts her hand on Christinas shoulder but she swats it away.

"Come girls lets go." Derek -my older brother- came in silently.

"Come on girls its time to go!" I'm a little excited.

We go the the car I sit in the front with Derek and the rest sit in the back.

"Buckle up." Derek is very into seatbelts.

The ride was quiet. I look back to see Christina pouting, Annabeth point at stuff from the middle and making tris look at it out the window. it was just an ordinary drive or so I thought what happened next I was not prepared for. Headlights smashed into my side of the car then everything went black.

Simon pov

We are almost at the dance. Nico and I drive together by his dad.

"Have you headed from the girls yet?" I ask Nico. Hes wearing a jet black dress shirt thats all ruffled so it looks like he just got out of bed.

"No, I will text Hazellyn." He fiddles with his phone then checks it every 3 seconds. "She hasn't replied yet I think there is something wrong." Its been a minute he needs to chill.

"Ok son wr are almost at your school so no drinking or anything." Nicos dad said trying to be stricken but he said it in a way that is sounded optional. The rest of the drive was silent. We made it to the school and we see Tobias and Jace.

"Hey have any of you heard from the girls?" I ask the whole group Jace probably has.

"No." They say in unison.

"I bet they will be here soon." Jace said not very convincingly.

"Did you hear there was a car accident?" I overheard from a group of kids.

I looked at everyone in panic.

"Girl who was in the accident?" Tobias spun the girl around and held her shoulders.

"I think they said Hazellyn and her friends."

"Dad get back now something has happened." I didn't even notice Nico call his dad.

"One last question girl where did it happen?" I can see the panic in her eyes.

"29th street." Tobias let go of her and turned to us.

"My dad is still in the parking lot." We all run to the car and cram in.

When we got there there were police and ambulance everywhere. I saw to bodies covered with a blanket. Tobias and Jace ran over to where Tris was sitting in the back of the ambulance. I couldnt find Annabeth anywhere. I run over to Tris with Nico who was frantically looking for Hazellyn.

"Tris where's Annabeth?" Tris looked up and started crying. She pointed to the blankets on the road. "Where is everyone else?" Tris was crying even more now.

"Hazellyn... rushed...hospital...Annabeth...Christina...dead" She rushed out between sobs. My head is spinning I can't deal with this. a police officer came over to talk to us.

"Are you there friends? " I nodded. "The one in the back beside the window flew sideways and brought the girl in he middle with her they are both dead. The one in the front has been rushed to hospital due to life threatening injuries. The car slammed into the side where she was sitting." Tears fludded from my eyes.

"Why did this happen?" the office had pain in his eyes.

"A drunk driver." I callasp into tears.

* * *

a/n: this is was not the original story I had in mind but I just kinda rolled with it. I can update the next chapter what the original story plan then you could choose what path the story will take. check out why is love so hard its a Percy/Nico story.


End file.
